


[podfic] the night is softly, sweetly calling

by reena_jenkins



Series: the one where the Hales are related to the Addams [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Here’s the thing that Stiles never tells the Hales: his mother was strange too.Not the way that they were strange. His mother couldn’t peel back the skin of her hands just to see how the muscles shivered, the way the bones flexed. She didn’t stir arsenic into her coffee or mix rat poison into the pancakes. She never let Stiles play with snakes as a child, or threw him into the lake just to get him clean.But she did sometimes listen, like she heard things that weren’t there, and sometimes, if he was very good, she told him stories.





	[podfic] the night is softly, sweetly calling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the night is softly, sweetly calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094292) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 

**Coverartist: ** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
**** ****

**Warnings:** Crossover, Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon, Rituals, 31 Days Of Halloween  
****

**Length:** 00:25:57  
  
**Download**** Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_the%20night%20is%20softly,%20sweetly%20calling_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
